The New Additions
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: Molly wants to be a sailor scout, she becomes Sailor New Jersey. What then? Some craazzzy sht lol. READ & REVIEW


Author: Rukes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sm...  
  
Note: _Aiight! lol..I am totally making fun of the dub in this one throughout the whole story so it's only right to keep in the dub names except I called Raye Rei cuz I forgot n stuff lol. okay, enjoy. or don't enjoy. whatever. :D my cat is biting my leg..._  
  
{The New Additions}  
  
"Hi molly." Serena said.  
  
"Hi Serena guess what! I'm going out with Melvan!!" Molly shrieked.  
  
"Oh that's nice," Serena said.  
  
"And he says he knows a secret a yours." Molly said.  
  
"What?? A secret? Why would a total ditz like me have secrets? heh..." Serena said worriedly. Maybe Melvin saw her transform when he was "Tuxedo Melvin" that one day.   
  
"Oh hi Serena wanna go get a puke shake?!" Melvin exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you take your girlfriend?" Serena wondered aloud.  
  
"Ohhh yea! c'mon Molly!" Melvin shouted dragging her by the arm.   
  
"uh wait," Serena said pulling Melvin aside.  
  
"Do you know any secrets? Cuz Molly said...."  
  
"Oh yea Serena your Sailor Moon I know!! I told Molly to keep her mouth shut though," Melvin told her.  
  
"Hey is it true your Sailor Moon?" A snobby reporter randomly shoved a microphone at Serena's face.  
  
"No of course not! Where'd you get a nutzoid idea like that?" Serena asked feeling her face go pale.  
  
"You look exactly like her don't deny it we've all seen you transform in the streets," The reporter informed her.  
  
"Er you have?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Yea Serena we didn't get the nerve to tell you." The reported giggled. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Okay I'll admit, I am Sailor Moon," Serena sighed.  
  
"Hey let me be a sailor scout!!" Molly screeched.  
  
"No your annoying!" Serena whined.  
  
"PLEEEEEEEAAAASE!!!" Molly wailed. Serena bent down and asked Luna. Luna said "Well okay we need help anyway."  
  
"Okay Molly you can be sailor New jersey," Serena mumbled.  
  
"Ohh for real!! That's awesome!!" Molly yelled.  
  
"Hey let me be Tuxedo Melvin!" Melvin screamed.  
  
"What?! NO WAY Mel _not_ gonna happen!" Serena said.  
  
"Aww man I need a puke shake!" Melvin said.   
  
"Hey gimme the crystal!" the reporter said changing into a green icky monster. Who knew?  
  
"DIEEEE!!" She yelled. Luna handed Molly a yellow wand.  
  
"Now Molly, scream "NEW JERSEY POWER!" Luna told her.  
  
"Well okay! NEW JERSEY POWAH!" some elavator music played while she transformed.  
  
"Holy Crap! She was naked!" Melvin shrieked with joy.  
  
"Yea everyone sees you nude when your a sailor scout it's really embarassing *glances at Luna pissed off*."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault the people who made this show were pervs," Luna defended herself.  
  
"Uhhh whatever..Mooon Crystal POWER!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Hey guys come on a nega twit wants my crystal-again," Serena spoke into her communicator. They got there in minutes.  
  
"Like whats my new attack Saila Moon?" Sailor New Jersey asked.  
  
"Make one up," Serena told her.  
  
"Okaaay! Supah puke shake engolf!!" Molly yelled. Sure enough some puke shake came from her hands and splattered all over the monster.  
  
"Thats tight Molly," Mina commented.  
  
"Yea that kicks butt!" Lita said.   
  
"Helllooo I'm still alive!" the monster said. They all didn't hear it.  
  
"Hey guys my attack is still the _coolest_!" Sailor Moon protested.  
  
"What_EVER_! Quit being jealous you selfish pig." Rei said.  
  
"You call _ME_ a pig oh Rei your SO mean! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Serena whined.  
  
"Shut up Serena. YO voice is so annoyin I just hate et." Molly spat.  
  
"I hate yours too." Serena retorted.  
  
"Stop fighting all our voices suck _except_ for me." Amy said smartly.  
  
"Damn Amy your one to talk your voice is damn annoying." Lita said.  
  
"Well god Lita, at least she doesn't sound like a frog on crack!" Mina laughed. Lita turned red as they laughed at her.  
  
"I was born with this voice it's not my fault!" Lita said growing angry.  
  
"And it's not my fault I talk like this my voice is always changing first it's loud, then it's normal, then it's _REALLY_ loud and _REALLY_ annoying so it's not my fault!!" Serena cried in defense.  
  
"Yes it is!!" All the scouts laughed at her.  
  
"Hey Molly how come you were born in Tokyo but still have a New Jersey accent?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ohh I don't know maybe it's because I _was_ born in New Jersey but I moved here as a foreign exchange student but they didn't want me back so now I live here!" Molly cried.  
  
"HAHA Molly isn't wanted!" Lita taunted.  
  
"At least she can _keep_ a boyfriend!" Rei threw at her.  
  
"Well you're one to talk I don't see you and Chad getting anywhere!" Mina said.  
  
"Well _your_ one to talk NOBODY likes you because your a goddamn conceited you freak!" Serena cried.  
  
"Well your a jealous pig!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Well you have problems!" Serena shouted  
  
"Oh I have problems? At least I'm not a boy-crazy donut snorting ditz!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys you know the monster is trying to throw itself in the road." Darien mumbled.  
  
"Great." They all said and got back to arguing.  
  
"Ohh muffin!!! hi!!" Serena said throwing her arms around her lover. Darien blushed and said,  
  
"Serena I don't think we can see eachother anymore."  
  
"Ohh not this again!" Serena screamed. All the scouts laughed insanely at her.  
  
"I'm just playin'! Come to my apt.? Buns..." Darien trailed off.  
  
"Oooh la la okay!" Serena squealed.  
  
"Hey just a reminder Rini is here and not back at the future.." Rei said. They blushed wildly.  
  
"I don't get it who's Darien?" Molly asked. The scouts rolled their eyes. Just then a purple haired girl walked up to Serena.  
  
"Well hello ah hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm (you know that infamous giggle a hers lol)" Ayeka giggled.  
  
"Do I know you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ayeka! I told you not to come around here..eheh," Darien said nervously.  
  
"Darien? You know this girl?!" Serena questioned.  
  
"Ohh no she's umm an old friend! yea!" Darien said.  
  
"Oh god whatta liah," Molly said.  
  
"Well I'll see you if you know what I mean ahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha....hahahhahahahaahaha!!!!!! haha...HAH!" Ayeka laughed insanely. She walked away.  
  
"Oooooookay," all the scouts said, bewildered.  
  
"_SEE_ Serena even your boyfriend is cheating on you!" Rei laughed.  
  
"No I'm not!" Darien protested.  
  
"Yea! Darien tells no lies, he's just absolutely perfect!" Lita said sarcastically.  
  
"Oooh I'm not letting that one pass!" Serena shouted. (hah thats an Ayeka quote!) She wacked Lita with her wand.  
  
"Hey!" Lita groaned punching Serena in the eye.  
  
"OWiiieeEEE!" Serena yelled kicking Lita in the nose. Lita took Serena's pigtails and whirled them at 90 mph per hour. Then let her go! Serena flew like a helicopter and crashed into Darien at full speed.  
  
"OH NO!! SEE WHAT YOU DID!!" Serena screamed. Darien was dying.  
  
"Oh my love, you saved my life!! I just wish I could save yours.............................oh maybe if I do this Mooon Heeeaallling Activatioooon!!!" Serena shouted. Darien got up, healed.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Darien muttered.  
  
"Yea Serena you freakin retard he was about to die and it took you 5 minutes to figure out you could heal him with ur freakin wand!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Oh thanks Rei rub it in why don't ya!" Serena cried. She glared at Lita.  
  
"Uhh sorry?" Lita said nervously.  
  
"Moon Sceptor Eliminatioooon!" Serena screamed and destroyed Lita.   
  
"God Serena why don't you just ruin the future by killing us all," Rei remarked.  
  
"Keep talking and I will!" Serena screeched.  
  
"Alright enough already!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Oh shut up you blue-haired hoe!" Mina spat.  
  
"YEA!" They all agreed and started tearing her from limb to limb. By the time they were done Amy was a pile of mutilated limbs, guts, and a head that had all the hair ripped out and scattered about.  
  
"Hey you guys stop killing eachother it's not right." Amara said.  
  
"Yea." Michelle agreed. Trista was too busy being the whore she is to make an appearence.  
  
"Be calm, loving and perfect..," Michelle said.  
  
"Yea like us." Amara said.  
  
"Sorry we're not gay lovers who are cousins like you!" Rei retorted.  
  
"OH they're gay?! COOL!" Molly exclaimed. They all glared at her.  
  
"So we are gay and damn proud!" Michelle stated.  
  
"Yes Yes," Amara said.  
  
"Anyway we came here to tell you all that we need to kil l Serena," Amara informed them.  
  
"OKAY!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Fine with me," Luna added.  
  
"Traders! Mina and muffin still love me _thank GOD_," Serena said.  
  
"Yes Serena you are my one and only love," Mina blurted out. Darien gasped. Serena nudged Mina hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ohh I meant to say my only friend!!! F-R-I-"  
  
"Whatever," Michelle interrupted.   
  
"We're still going to kill her."  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"  
  
"DEEEP SUMERGE!"   
  
"AHHHUHHHAUUUAHUUUAHUUAHHH!!" Serena yelled in fear.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Serena cried. Rei jumped in front of her.  
  
"Rei? But why?"  
  
"I never really hated you I just wanted to boost ratings ..unh," Rei mumbled and died.  
  
"ARRGHH! LEZBO BIATCHES!" Serena accused.  
  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!"  
  
"Is that your best?" Amara asked, unharmed.  
  
"Look I'm really horny so I'll kill you later c'mon Michelle," Amara announced and walked away. *image freezes* *music plays oooooh ooooh ooh*  
  
"Why does it always play that music?" Molly asked.  
  
"It's a lezbien thing." Mina informed her.  
  
"Ohhh this sucks 3 people are dead and im hungry!! Lets go to Chili's pleaase Darien!" Serena pleaded.  
  
"Okay," He agreed. Molly ran off to go tell Melvin all the strange things that happpened. She ran off screaming "MELVAN!!! OHHH MELVAN!!"  
  
"So..Tell me Darien, er who's this Ayeka chick?" Serena asked curiously. Darien gulped.  
  
"Uhh it's a long story..come on.." He said.  
  
"oooh I wanna hear all the gossip tell us Darien.." Mina said.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
SAILOR SAYS:  
  
Serena-"Today on Sailor Moon Molly wanted to be one of us."  
  
Rei-"Yea she became Sailor New Jersey."  
  
Amy-"It was cool."  
  
Lita-"Until all hell broke loose!!"  
  
Rei-"Yea Amy, Lita, and me ended up killed because of arguing!"  
  
Molly-"So the lesson is don't kill your friends! Sailor New Jersey says. Hehehehe!!!"  
  
Serena-"Now bitch gimme that! *grabs it* Sailor Moon says. Hehehehe!!!"  
  
Rei-"Hey you mother fuc-"  
  
*DIN DIN DIN* DIC!  
  
*Tom* "That's it for Sailor Moon, up next Dragonball Z."  
  
_*sigh* so how'd you like it? Did you even read it? the only way I _know_ is if you review foo! so REVIEEWWWWW :D much lurve, Rukes_ 


End file.
